


Limerence

by ankareeda



Series: Inspired by OQ 2019 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Inspired By OQ week - Drawing for the story "Win, Lose or Law" by Babylawyer.





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babylawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Win, Lose or Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674257) by [Babylawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer). 

Inspired by the incredible Law Students verse from Babylawyer. 😍❤️


End file.
